


My Spear is Throbbing, Please Help

by LordryuTJ



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: Awkwardness, Breast Fucking, Crack, Futanari, Hand Jobs, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Massage, Other, Science Experiments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:54:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26916184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordryuTJ/pseuds/LordryuTJ
Summary: Mai Natsume sometimes felt like wanting to be a man again, but thanks to one of Kokonoe's experiments, she got her wish... well, CERTAIN parts of it, at least. All she needs now is someone to help figure her new 'appendage' out.
Relationships: Mai Natsume | Mai Hazuki/Litchi Faye-Ling
Kudos: 8





	My Spear is Throbbing, Please Help

Mai Natsume was not having the best of times right about now – her contributions within Sector Seven would usually leave her on a positive note at the end of a normal day.

The ever-continuing experimentations of her professor and superior, Kokonoe, however, meant that poor Mai was left with a bit of 'biological distortion' that needed tending to for as long as she had to deal with it.

* * *

" _Well, it's nothing I can't fix within the day..."  
"'Within the day?' D-does that mean you could fix it now, professor?"  
"Of course not, **dumbass** – it's a matter of science, not magic. … I'm going to need a few hours to figure out how to reverse... ergh, this thing... For now, Natsume, you're probably gonna have to live with it."  
"P-Professor...?"  
"Need I say any more? Dismissed..."_

* * *

If it wasn't troubling enough, the Remix Heart's usual attire left an almost claustrophobic feeling in certain places that doubled in difficulty with how noticeable it'd look if you glanced at it hard enough. She had to rely on her jacket, wearing in in a certain way to make sure she didn't immediately catch any eyes upon what she was embarrassed to carry.

She couldn't even risk approaching Noel or Makoto with such 'weaponry' under wraps – her body would power down from the amount of blood that would rush away from the neck down, and up to her face in the deepest of blush.  
And on top of that, no matter how much she pulled and tugged – no matter how often she drained herself, _'it'_ still stood tall. Too tall, perhaps.

There was no remedy for an experiment with such accidental results, so the best Mai needed was to seek out outside help.

And that help was all the way over to Kagutsuchi, in Orient Town.

* * *

"Ohh~ Ms. Natsume, what seems to be the matter?"

Litchi Faye-Ling had started to get acquainted with Mai – the varying status between them when it came to Sector Seven was _slightly_ awkward, but compared to her Remix Heart patient's current situation, that was basically nothing.

She was greeted to the field agent being seated as comfortably as she could be, with her red jacket/cape resting on her lap.

Beside Mai, was Litchi's assistant Linhua. "I asked her myself if she could describe her condition – but she said it was probably easier to show you." From description, it seemed as though Mai found it difficult to describe.

Litchi's glance held upon Mai as she talked to her, hand to chin in thought. "And why is that?"

With a reddening face, Mai said, "I... figured you _seeing_ it was the only way to really _understand_ it."  
"I-I didn't know who else to go to – who at least wouldn't get too _weirded out._ "

Litchi was a little puzzled at the thought that someone like Mai Natsume would have the potential to 'weird her out – especially when talking to a woman who has dealt with many an oddity in the past – yet she understood why Mai wasn't very confident regardless of where else she would've gone.

The kind doctor took the blue-haired agent's hands into her own, as she bent down and met her eyes closer to her patient's.  
"Mai... you can trust me," she assured. "Lots of people have come and gone from this clinic having felt better at the end."

Mai still had those second thoughts about her trip down here to Litchi's place of work – there was something in her that wanted to run the hell out of the place and try those 'self-draining' methods a bit more into she truly felt she was empty.  
But no, she was here, and there was really no turning back.

The blue-maned Remix Heart finally gulped, taking her faulty bravery to the test as she started to accustom herself to the privacy she felt she had within the Orient Town clinic.  
"Okay... I trust you..." she said, as her hands fidgeted around – one against the red trimming of the skin-tight pants, and the other grabbing onto the cape to slowly pull it off of her lap.

"That's the spirit~" Litchi chimed, eyes briefly closed as she smiled warmly. "I know you might feel uneased about it, but I'm sure it's nothing _I_ couldn't handle..."

As she opened her eyes, they found themselves opening wider the moment after; her words were not just eaten, but guzzled down her throat, as she and assistant Linhua were absolutely taken aback...

...by the absolute _girth_ of the **foot-long erection** that sprung out of Mai's clingy-tight pants; the spear-experienced fighter had a scrunched expression of heated discomfort upon her blushing face, looking _incredibly_ unprepared for dealing with the 'meat spear' in her pants. Meanwhile, the tip of her experiment-spawned penis stood upright from her sitting position, pressing almost aggressively against the competitively-large pair of breasts that were on the brink of bursting of her top – though that was a normal occurrence. At least, normal compared to the girth she was granted on this day.

After a good 15 seconds looking at the utter tree-bark bursting out of the patient's pants, Linhua was the first to react, raising her arms by her head to signal surrender.  
"I'm out. You're on your own, Dr. Litchi." The young assistant walked off to the back room of the clinic, leaving it to the doctor and her current case.

It took a moment for Dr. Litchi to finally get her bearings, taking a bit of a deeper breath than usual to help accustom her to the towering new _Gallia Sphyras_ that was coming from Natsume's pants.

"In case you're wondering – no, this is _not_ normal for me." 'Assured' was almost an untrustworthy term for how Mai considered reasoning with the doctor.

Though Litchi tried to keep that professional and warm tone to her voice, it was partially overwhelmed by the bewilderment that quaked through her throat.  
"Oh don't worry, I can already tell this isn't _supposed_ to be normal. Or _healthy_ , even."  
She was close to questioning how Mai wasn't going pale from some form of blood pressure problem due to the flow just _rushing_ into her appendage.

Mai further explained what she wanted, when she wasn't distracted by the mushroom tip of herself trying to insert itself into her line of sight.  
"I'm not asking for something to get rid of it – I'm already waiting on a solution. I just want a way to... calm it down?"

"Uhhh..." Litchi fondled thoughtfully the tail of her hair around where Lao Jiu clung on protectively. "Before we start talking about the solution... I think I'd like to know how this problem even _started._ "

Mai's hands clutched the sides of her seat, slowly getting used to her 12+-inch penis pushing upon herself.  
"I-it's kind of a short story – but I wish I could sum it up as something even shorter."

"Maybe just _a few_ words are fine. I think I'd be able to figure it out from there."

"Okay... uh... 'science experiment gone wrong'?"

"...it was Kokonoe, wasn't it?"

" _Yup._ "

Litchi sighed through her nose. "Figured as much." She never _did_ trust the half-beastkin's practices, and now look what's been happening because of it.

"Now, when you say you want to 'calm it down', are you implying that..." Litchi's eyes continued to read up and down on the veins and redness of the penis that threatened to intimidate her. "...it's _always_ 'excited' like this?"

Mai replied,  
"I dunno if I'm doing something wrong or if there's just so much built up in it that I have to spend _hours_ working with it – I don't know how much longer I have to deal with this, but I just want to keep it in my pants without it... you know... _tearing up_ my pants."  
The long and short of her inner thoughts, were that she didn't expect to regret returning to those feelings she used to have in her years of being a growing young man, and she sure as hell didn't expect to have to smuggle such a 'package'.

"I feel as though I shouldn't be surprised you came to _me_ for help – that tends to go for almost everyone else I've met – but... do your friends even know about this?"

"Oh, nonono, I couldn't~!" Mai shriveled with further unease. "It's weird enough that it was a private incident between me and my professor, but I wouldn't want to know how Noel or Makoto feel. I fear it'd... _awaken_ something in them. Y-you probably know how us 'young ladies' are like, right?"

"I do, but... this isn't exactly what a 'young lady' is supposed to _have_..."  
After so long just observing with eyes, Litchi finally started to cop a feel of the tall-standing cock that her patient was momentarily 'cursed' with. Her fingers wrapped around at the sides as she took Mai's willing member into her hands, and they smoothed out the wrinkles of the foreskin as she ~ _sslloowwllyy~_ felt down to the base.

Mai emitted an initial shiver as she began to feel the strange feeling of another person's touch upon this sensitive new appendage. Already, this was a whole different experience from simply tending to it herself, though that may have been more of an acknowledgment of her relative rustiness to the exclusivities that came with the opposite sex.  
Then again, it wasn't like she was a young man again, she simply had herself something that would otherwise belong to a man – albeit one of a length and girth that she couldn't imagine many men (or otherwise) in the world having.

"How's it feel? Does this feel any different from how _you_ tried anything?" Litchi gazed up to Mai with her trusting, almost motherly eyes – despite the risque nature of the examination, she kept as much of a 'clean' focus as she was able to.

"Mmmph..." A rush of breath puffed Mai's cheeks before falling past her lips in the exhale. "...A little bit..."

As she continued to fondle the appendage that bulked with throbbing redness, Litchi spoke up to the patient.  
"I just want to make sure you know... it's not often that I do anything like this. I'm more familiar to wounds and illness than anything of this... _therapeutic_ nature."  
She shook the cock with a curious edge, seeing it wobble back into its directly-upwards position after pulling it a decent way. She could _more_ than confirm that she was dealing with a hardened 'weapon'...

Afterwards, she returned to her standard strokes, tending to the member with the up-and-down motions. A good minute or two passed as the good doctor slowly worked upon the Remix Heart with caring hands; by this point, her fingers had gotten accustomed to the fresh foreskin of the phallus and she found herself a better way of grasping it without putting too much or too little pleasure upon her patient, too quickly or too slowly.

On the other end, Mai was having trouble leaning back against her chair – she had this feeling of relaxation flowing through some of her body as she rode out the lighting bolt of pleasure that tickled her twitching 'weaponry'. It was like rediscovering an old relic and playing with it again – in her mind, it felt like reliving the past, before she was given this different body in her uprising to becoming a Remix Heart.  
It almost felt overwhelming...

"Nngh~!"  
Something sparked within Mai; her hips bounced upward a slight, budging within Litchi's grasp, as the tip of her cock wriggled with a slight more quake in its struggle – and the hole on top flared as a clear ooze slowly formed like lava slowly oozing from a volcano. The pre-ejaculate increased slightly as Mai whimpered lightly, barely willing to touch herself as the liquid drenched most of the tip of the member before long.

Litchi's hands stopped at the base of her patient's member, as she looked upon the closed eyes and bitten bottom-lip of Natsume.  
"This is normal, Ms. Natsume – it just means you're... 'excited'..."

"Y-yeah, I... I imagine it _is_ , but..." Mai inhaled and then exhaled again, her throat slightly shivery. "...ohhh, my _God_ , it all feels so sudden..."

From there, Litchi's hands continued where they left off, this time with more slippery 'terrain' to travel vertically upon. The sensation proved odd to Mai once her whole appendage was greased up in the slick wetness, but it was a same-but-different kind of stimulation now.

All the while, something in the back of her head was growing bigger.  
A growing sense of curiosity that was initially fairly brief coming into this establishment.

"Ms. Litchi?"  
"Yes?"  
"I don't know if I might be too forward about this, but..."

"Mai," Litchi interjected, "based on how this has been going, I feel we've gone deeper than either of us imagined we would today."

"I-I know, but... " Mai briefly paused to adjust her torso, grunting as she pushed herself back up from her slumped seating. "Do you know at all how it'd feel if instead of using hands to help satisfy yourself, you used... *gulp~* your... your _boobs_?"

Litchi's hands stopped yet again. The question spurred out and entered her ears as something that seemed... a bit _outlandish.  
_"Well, I can't say – I'm not the one here who has both of what _you_ have..."

"I know, but... let's just say you _did_..."

"Mai, be honest with me – are you saying you've thought about putting this between your breasts?"

Mai blinked in slight puzzlement. "...Y-yeah. I kinda have. …That's a lot easier for you to say, isn't it?"

"With my line of work and how long I _have_ been working, it really goes without saying," Litchi replied. "I can tell you don't really have experience with your anatomy, whether on one end of the spectrum or the other... that, and..."  
Then she pushed upon Mai's member, pressing it against the bluenette's body to present the length it had – in which the member managed to only somewhat graze the underside of Mai's generous pair of breasts, entrapped behind the resilient top that was getting slightly moistened by the precum that glistened the penis pushing upon it.  
"From the looks of it, I feel like it'd be a little difficult for you to get some leeway with this kind of 'experimentation'."

Mai hummed awkwardly, "I guess so..." Despite the fact that her length was, as to repeat before, basically a footlong's worth of flesh reddening towards the top half, she felt there was still somewhat a feeling of limitation. If it wasn't for the top that left no opening for entry, she probably could've gotten at least the first inch or so in between her chest, but that probably wouldn't have helped enough unless she was willing to just stick to jerking herself around on top of that.

It was then that Litchi considered something...  
"You know... I _could_ always help you out with that..."

Mai's eyes squinted nervously. "W-what...? W-what do you mean?"

"I know _exactly_ what I mean. After all, this is a matter of physical therapy."  
As Litchi shifted her body higher up upon Mai and the slickened stick that stood between them, the 'heavy load' beneath her 'on-work' attire grazed upwards on the appendage of importance.  
"It may seem like a bit _much_ , but trust me – I'm a professional."

The doctor felt about on her garb as she stood over her patient, physically and mentally preparing to adjust.  
"Ehh... you might want to follow me into the other room while I go change. This outfit _probably_ wouldn't work too well for what we need to do..."

Mai's legs curved against each other, her penis wiggling more as she reluctantly got up from the chair and followed shortly behind the doctor she trusted. As they passed the following doorway, her eyes eventually met their way towards a bed in the left end of the next room.

* * *

"I'll be back with you in a moment. Please be seated~" Litchi gestured towards the bed, and it was just as Mai presumed, being somewhere better for her to sit down and get comfortable.

Mai nodded forth, climbing down upon the bed, and quickly managing to adjust herself to a nice pleasing position, back flat upon the bed. While not the best mattress in the world, it was serviceable enough; certainly better for her spine than however she was trying to lean back against that chair, at least.

Mai contemplated the veins of her length...  
"Ms. Litchi… I know you're trying to help and all, but... I have this feeling you're doing quite a lot to help... _me...?_ "

As she fully shifted her body towards the longer end of the room, she stopped speaking as her eyes fell upon the doctor once again, and she was struck with the initial feeling of confusion – the kind that wiped away any words she had planned to say next.

Mai quickly realized that Litchi was suddenly wearing a different attire than she recalled seeing her wear moments, if not mere _seconds_ before.  
Gone was the red and white dress that was at least somewhat modest, and in return was a different kind of red attire that showed more skin in terms of Litchi's arms ( _from forearms and upwards, mostly_ ) and _especially_ her legs, as far as Mai could tell from the side-profile view she had of the doctor.

Mai quivered out only a few words to express. "...How did you...?"

Litchi chuckled charmingly. "Let's just say, I have _many_ talents. More than you probably expected, I imagine~"

As Faye-Ling turned fully around to face her patient again, it was at this moment that Mai Natsume _truly_ realized what she was dealing with.

The moment she saw the front of the Orient Town beauty's different outfit and was flushed with a waterfall of thoughts. She already had this feeling that she had matched up quite well in bust size with Litchi, but now that she saw how the Asian beauty's breasts were utterly _bursting_ from the unbuttoned center of the dress – the Remix Heart knew she was far more outclassed than she imagined.

And furthermore, from the looks of the sudden new twitch of life in her penis, Mai realized it was going to be an experience like none she had imagined before.

Before Mai could process or even properly prepare herself mentally, she could feel Litchi handle her ankles and pull her closer over the edge of the bed.

"Don't be shy..." the Shanghai-born doctor assured, as she noticed the red blush filtering over Mai's face. "It's like you've never seen a chest _this big_ before; yours aren't exactly _small_ , young lady~"

There was where the difference laid – Mai wasn't always a lady, her goods given to her by unusual circumstances. On the other end, it was very likely that Litchi's even bigger 'front-bumpers' were _completely natural._ It was not at all a surprise that Natsume would feel intimidated, and it didn't help that her hardened penis was within inches of contact with Litchi's _bouncing_ pair.

Litchi was kneeling against the bed now, her hands returning to the comfort she felt upon her patient in the form of that still-moistened member – her hands roamed around the close perimeter of the erection, feeling up past the waistline to Mai's navel and then down beneath the underside of the experimental genitalia. She soon wrapped her fingers back around the central focus of the 'therapy', pulling it towards her direction and allowing the member to tap on the very top bit of exposed skin on her chest where the dress was _very much_ open.

"You might want to breath in, just a little bit," Litchi advised. "Just so it doesn't surprise you too much..."

Mai accepted Litchi's suggestion with a bit of hesitation – the situation was still really overwhelming to her on most of a mental sense, but she would rather her heart not race too fast behind her sizable chest.  
She closed her eyes and let her lungs relax as she committed herself to letting the air come as it may, breathing in and out at a slow and reasonable rhythm.

Breathing in, and out...

In... and out...

In... and...  
" _G-guh~!_ "

The Hazuki heiress nearly choked on her own breath as she felt a shift of weight push against her experiment-modified loins before wrapping around her unnatural member with a heavy softness. She almost couldn't look for a moment, her eyes closing even harder as her lower body tried to adjust to such an unanticipated situation.

As she finally let her pinkish-red eyes see past the lids again, she was initially looking up to the ceiling... before looming slowly down onto what was ahead of her.

She never ceased to be surprised with every time she saw Litchi's breasts get closer throughout this new phase of treatment – and now Mai could barely see more than half of her member upon the visible eye anymore, as it was basically _swallowed_ into the depths of Litchi Faye-Ling's impressive chest. The three or so inches that poked out from the top of the cleavage now looked almost like a nail-less thumb as it stood upright against Litchi's bosom.

"It doesn't hurt, does it, Mai?" Litchi's chest continued to bounce minimally as she shifted her body forward.

The blush upon Mai's face had returned as quickly as it briefly faded, and had upgraded ten-fold as she felt a very clear shift in temperature on her lower-half.  
"It's so..." Mai stopped briefly to shudder, whimper and gasp in a simultaneous ( _and very odd_ ) convergence of sound. "So... warm..."

"Well, from what I could feel earlier, you've been feeling quite warm yourself," Litchi acknowledged, referring clearly to the member snug between her breasts.

As the two kept their place, almost interlinked against one another in the collusion between the mammaries and the length housed within it, there was always the thoughts settling beneath. A feeling that this was helping Mai and Litchi form their own sort of personal bond; a friend being helped by another friend – albeit in a way that would otherwise imply being 'more than friends' in a more sensual setting and subject – and there was always a bit of heart and consideration from one to the other, to trust and to make the solution worthwhile.

Litchi eventually spoke up again after a moment of silent preparation – her hands sat by the sides of her sitting breasts...  
"I'm going to start moving now. I hope you're ready..."

With a clutch onto her own chest, on both ends, Litchi started to shift her upper body forward – as she pushed onwards, the penis engulfed within pushed backwards against the central surface of the cleavage, and Mai responded back with another whimper as the warm skin of the breasts and the fabric of the bra pushed up upon her foreskin.

The absolute mass of the tits squashing around Mai's evolved 'womanhood' was surprisingly enough to keep it held in there without slipping out as Litchi inched backwards where her posture began – it shouldn't have come as a surprise how strong a pair the doctor had, but to Mai, she was always finding ways to be surely shocked.  
Mai's deeper thoughts about Litchi went as far as considering that this was most likely _not_ the first time she had done this with someone. There was just _no way_ those god-given gift of globes weren't put to use in ~that~ sort of way before...

Before long, the exposed skin upon Litchi's chest was getting as glossy as the well-lubricated penis that continued to throttle in its fair share of pre'jaculate. It provided a bit of a 'nothing' smell, but she was willing to not let that get to her as the protruding tip of the penis pressed against the front of her nose.

"I imagine this feels different, doesn't it?" Litchi asked, staring up to Mai as she throttled her breasts slightly faster upon the patient. "A 'good' kind of different, right?"

Mai grunted again. "Mmmpphh... _'very good'_ different..." Her hands were struggling to grasp upon a specific spot, between the left and right ends of the bed, the pillow just behind her body and the bedpost right at the back-end.

The longer she felt this sense of pleasure and relief flow through her body, the more she was tempted by the dirtiest of thoughts. Capable of repression, but overwhelming in the ideas. When she first thought about it, it was just an odd idea to try and figure herself out, maybe to help get this hard and erect 'monkey' off her loins for a little bit.  
Then she realized how easy she and her fellow big-breasted ladies had it when it came to bringing satisfaction – no wonder some call them 'funbags'. If her accommodation to this 'feature-length dong' wasn't a result of the grouchy cat-professor's experiments, Mai could easily understand why it settled so well in between a fine pair as big as hers or _even bigger_ like with Litchi's.

"Are you okay, Mai?" Litchi sounded a little concerned about the Outseal Bearer's brief fuss beneath her comfort.

"N-no, it's fine," Mai stuttered back, her legs curving in with a sense of deep feeling. "K-keep going, please~!"

Litchi's eyelashes fluttered with surprise over the eagerness... "You almost seem _into_ this..."  
She then reminded her patient, "Remember, I'm just trying to help settle this down~"

"I know, I know, but..." Mai partially hugged her own breasts, almost feeling jealousy beyond the sensations that already overwhelmed her. "Aw _crap_... I don't know if I could compete with your 'work' – if _anyone_ could..."

"I suppose you're trying to say that I'm doing a good job?" Litchi giggled, her left hand currently fondling the respective tit as she wiggled it against Mai's member with a scrubbing motion.

The motion of the breasts squeezing in evolved towards an increasing speed by this point, and it again humbled Mai into a whimper. Mai's knees bent further and her boots pressed deeper against the bed to a point where it could've possibly stabbed into the mattress – but she was at least partially holding herself back to ensure she didn't cross the doctor too badly...

As she continued to feel the warm comfort of Litchi's breasts grind upon her struggling, precum-lathered penis, Mai's long and varied mental train ride settled upon thoughts of her own friends and their breasts in comparison. Someone like Noel obviously wouldn't be able to compete if her breasts weren't able to completely wrap around the cock like with a much bigger pair – but Makoto... _oh dear god, Makoto..._

Mai was biting her lower lip hard just at the thought of the squirrel-chick's 'acorns' getting involved. She already had her fair share of 'tension' with Makoto in the times where the Remix Heart was still adjusting to the feminine body as well as being around even the relatively inhuman, but those damning thoughts were not helping her right now.

Just continuing to wrap her head around the subject of boobs, the very type of thing compacting her 'hopefully temporary' erection, almost made Natsume consider wanting to keep that thing, if just a little while. Even if it was a pain to keep tucked down under the type of attire she wore on the job, and even more so to hope others wouldn't notice.

Hell... it almost felt like it was helping her get closer and _closer_ to the 'solution'.

And she wanted to solve things _right about now._

"Hmm?" Litchi felt Mai's hands grapple around the back of her head and then tighten around the ponytail as they pulled further back – the doctor's lips briefly gasped open, just at the same time as the tip of the brave agent's penis loomed down towards its target point.

And then, those hands pushed upon the back of Litchi's neck, and her tongue was pressed down by the weight of a few inches of experimental schlong entering her mouth.  
"Mmm _MMM~!?_ "  
The doctor's hands departed completely from the handling around her bosom, as it squashed down between her body being pressed further in, and Mai's erratically thrusting pelvis charging in from the opposite direction.

It had become almost immediately clear that the Remix Heart simply couldn't handle it anymore – the slow ooze of drool down her bottom lip as she bit hard into it was split into strings by a gaping open mouth gasping towards the finish.

"* _Urp~!... Urph~!..._ *" * _ **thurp~squirt~!**_ *  
Litchi's throat almost didn't know how to react as a couple blasts of creamy thickness spurted to surface, contained completely within her mouth as she pushed back on the force to an eventual freedom.

As soon as her mouth broke free from the oral efforts, Litchi was gasping and coughing, a pence of proof that she was unprepared to taste the load coming in, let alone bringing it down her throat.

And the cock that had fully surrendered itself to the Orient Town beauty's wonderful warm bosom was _far_ from finished unleashing its own 'Ars Armegis' – the ammo of warm cum came hard and fast, fast enough to cause audible _splat_ noises as it fired off upon all things that stood in the 90+ degrees it could point from its hardened erect stance.

The bed, the wall _behind_ the bed, the ceiling, onto Mai's orgasming body, and even some rained down upon Litchi, getting in her hair and onto her face, even as she struggled getting what started of the white eruption out of her system to begin with.

Mai's arms smacked outwards by her sides, hands looming over the edge of the bed, as her body seized aggressively from the globs of white flying out of her system like a high-caliber machine gun.

Eventually, the spurts slowly calmed in both its 'rate of fire' and the quantity on each shot, as the cock slowly angled backwards onto Mai's body, softening and deflating as it finally found its way to a welcome rest. By the end, the cum had reduced to a slow, syrup-like ooze, barely able to escape beyond the surface end of the urethra.

"Well—* _ack, ackh!_ *—then~! * _cough, cough!_ * I guess—* _urph—oof-oof!_ *—that solves—*cough!*—that~!" Litchi's throat was most of the way cleared of the cum that managed its way in, but the pressure it felt upon her was still an agitating substance to her system. As the coughing calmed, she started to take a look around the room, and at all the miscellaneous splats and stains left behind by the results of her craft.  
"Oh, just look at this place... how did you cum _so much_...?" Even her hair wasn't safe from the downpour, as she picked a barely solid piece of the white fluid off of her ponytail. Safe to say, one wouldn't need a blacklight to notice what just happened – nor would one want to bring one in once it was cleaned.

"Uhh, Linhua?" Litchi called out to the next room. "We're done now – but I might need some help cleaning up..."  
Afterwards, she retreated off to the bathroom in need for anything she could get her hands on to wipe away the odd-smelling whiteness spawned at the fault of her strong bosom. Her assistant followed into the room briefly, trying not to directly put her eye on the mess over on the bed – but before she could consider her methods of efficiently cleaning the room...

* _knock-knock-knock~!_ *  
There was a knock on the door – a particularly _impatient_ sounding knock, to note...

* * *

* _creeeak...?_ *

"Uh... Dr. Litchi's busy right now..."  
"Don't give a shit; _move._ "

Shoving aside Linhua with zero need to talk to her or her superior, Professor Kokonoe had entered the clinic with a vial of what can be presumed to be what Mai needed to get rid of her unwanted genitalia, trudging though she wanted to spend as little time in Orient Town as possible.

"Hey, Natsume – where the hell are you?!" the irritable half-cat called out. "I got something for you to drink!"

In a matter of a moment, she entered the next room and was soon met with Mai's passed-out body on the bed, which was still drenched in her own cock fluids from the experience she had gone through moments ago.

Somehow, this only minimally fazed Kokonoe, with an expression of disgust only _slightly_ bigger in her eyes.  
"Ugh... I had a feeling this was what it was leading to. You and your 'self-exploration' studies..." She held out the vial in her right hand. "Be lucky I had the solution created this quickly – no one at Sector Seven would want you making yourself any more of a mess with that thing..."

As the professor was about to approach the unintended 'guinea pig', there was a faint click of the bathroom door unlocking and opening.

* _creak!_ *  
" _Ugh..._ I feel like I need a shower..."  
Litchi was still picking at the bits of white ooze clinging to her hair as she walked back out the bathroom – and she quickly found her eyes upon the pink-maned professor on the other end of the room.

Kokonoe was staring back in return; her gaze started as disgruntled, not wanting to deal with this little confrontation – but then she had a Sherlock Holmes-like moment of quick cross-examination through her mind, the details she already had.

It came down to recognizing the cum-splattered half of the room where Mai laid – and then seeing the stains and spittles of cum on not just Litchi's hair and attire, but also the skin upon her face and chest that had yet to be fully wiped away.

Then Kokonoe's expression turned fully into ' _You have GOT to be shitting me_ ' territory – her jaw was open enough for the catnip lollipop to fall out of her mouth.

…

"I'm just gonna leave this here."  
Without saying anything further, Kokonoe sat the vial down at the dresser table right besides her, before immediately turning and leaving the premises.

She was looking to forget the events of today never happened.


End file.
